1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus such as a printer, a copier, a facsimile, and the like.
2. Related Art
As this sort of an image forming apparatus, a device equipped with a toner cartridge detachably attached to a development device is known.
A problem of a conventional image forming apparatus has been that the cost of a toner cartridge is added to the cost of the image forming apparatus main body since the toner cartridge is attached to or packed with the image forming apparatus main body beforehand at the shipment and thus the cost of the image forming apparatus is hardly reduced. As an image forming apparatus to cope with the problem, there is an image forming apparatus wherein a toner cartridge filled with a smaller amount of toner than an interchangeable toner cartridge is attached to or packed with the image forming apparatus main body. In such an image forming apparatus, the cost of the toner can be reduced but the cost of the toner cartridge main body is still incurred.